prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC33
'Miki to Setsuna no kowai mono! '(美希とせつなのこわいもの!) Lit. "What Miki and Setsuna are afraid of!") is the 33rd episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, the sixth season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 275th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna are planning to go shopping for an outfit for Miki's modeling audition. At the last minute Inori calls Miki and tells her that she can't come because her parents need help with a crowd of injured and sick animals. Once Miki arrives at where they were all supposed to meet, Setsuna explains that Love couldn't come because she is feverish and Tarte and Chiffon will not let her get up. Miki realizes that it's the first time she and Setsuna have ever been together without Love and/or Inori there as well. At Labyrinth, Westar is starving. He exclaims that there isn't anything to eat and that he is going out to find food. After Westar leaves, Soular pulls a bag of chips out of the left side of his jacket. As she and Setsuna go to the shopping district, Miki tries to make a conversation. However, Setsuna gives short responses and makes it hard to keep the conversation going. While shopping, Setsuna rejects every outfit Miki tries. On the way home, Miki and Setsuna pass a takoyaki stand. A worker at the stand comes up to the two to advertise and tells them that their takoyaki has large chunks of octopus in it, and then holds up a live octopus to which Miki runs away screaming. Setsuna finds Miki sitting on the balcony of a building. Miki tells Setsuna to leave, but Setsuna refuses. Setsuna apologizes to Miki for not being any help while trying to find an outfit. However, Miki thanks her for being serious about it. Miki says that she is actually afraid of octopuses due to an event that happened when she was a child. She was running across the beach and tripped over an octopus. She picked it up, but it crawled up her arm and scared her. Miki then asks Setsuna what she is afraid of. Setsuna says that her worst fear is her friends disappearing. In town, Westar smells the takoyaki from the shop. He walks to the shop and quickly eats all of it. He thinks that the taste of the takoyaki will make humans happy, so he makes a Nakewameke out of the fake octopus on top of the stand. Miki and Setsuna notice, but Miki is afraid to fight it. Back at her house, Love is feeling better, and thanks Tarte and Chiffon for their help taking care of her. Just then they all notice the Clover Box glowing. Love opens it and sees that Miki and Setsuna are in danger. While Miki is still refusing to fight the Nakewameke, Setsuna transforms and goes to fight. Miki thinks about calling Love and Inori, but realizes that she should not bother them and that she has to fight herself. She tries to stop being afraid and go, but is too scared to stand. Meanwhile, Passion is being defeated by the Nakewameke. Miki finally brings herself to stand and transforms in to Cure Berry. She quickly saves Passion and beats up the Nakewameke. Westar questions what good it would do Berry to save Passion. He says Passion is a traitor and asks Berry how she can be so sure she will not betray her too. Berry says that Passion is a serious and honest person. She says that while she may not be very good socially, she is very kind. Berry says to Passion she will never be alone, and Peach, Pine, and herself will always be by her side. Berry and Passion try to fight the Nakewameke, but still fail. Just as they are about to be crushed Peach and Pine appear and use Double Pretty Cure Kick on the Nakewameke. All together they fight by dodging and tangling the octopus' legs. Berry and Passion finish it off by using Espoir Shower Fresh and Happiness Hurricane on it. Everyone meets up at the Doughnut Cafe. As thanks for helping take care of her, Love tells Chiffon and Tarte to eat all they want. Soon after, Miki and Setsuna arrive after finally choosing an outfit for the audition. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Burun, Akarun Villains *Westar *Soular *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Kaoru Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!